dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rika
Name: Rika Esteed Age: 17 Residence: '''NE Rudvick '''Status: Single Ties: Friends with Gordon and sister to Chi 'Advs and Disavds' Advs: skilled in sword fighting/ bow n' arrow, crafty, light armor Disadvs: relies heavily on weapons, impatient, light armor is less durable History Rika was born into a wealthy family in the town of Windfall- a large 'town' in the NE region of Rudvick. She was forced to live a life of a Marquise. This meant being trained how to be a propper lady, attending boring parties with no other kids her age, and all the rest. Behind her parent's backs, Rika would play how she wanted. She even made friends with a town girl and would play out in the woods. At a young age, Rika loved dragons and was fascinated by the strange creatures. When she was 5, Rika went out into the woods to play away from the strict noble life. She'd decided to go fishing down by the river- though, she happened to be alone. Through her walk she found a strange creature sleeping against a tree in a clearing. It looked like a dragon and yet had the anatomy of a human. Even from afar he looked like he had an injury. Rika rush down to the river and caught a fish. She tore a large leave from a plant and wrapped the fish in it. She took the fish to the strange creature. The creature woke up and seemed rather grouchy that Rika was there. He took the fish and ate it, but was quiet when a bear found its way into the clearing. Rika was attack and to the creature's amusement, fought back with a stick. The creature oddly enough after their sadistic attitude, helped her. The creature was introduced as Albel. Albel was her friend for years. He taught her how to hunt and fight. When she was 10, she got in a fight with her friend from the village. Albel had misunderstood and killed the child in thought of protecting Rika. Of course that didn't end well and after being litterally backstabbed, Albel left. Rika lived alone again for years until Albel came back unexpectedly and made amends. By this time Rika was sneaking out and hunting dragons in hate for Albel killing her friend. One dragon in particular, Icefire, hung around Rika a lot. This made Rika angry that a dragon was trying to become her friend. Over time, Rika started to develop a bond with Icefire and killed her for it. The Moonlight Dragon was reincarnated and came back to Rika. They became friends again, though this time on better terms. The dragon helped Rika get her own place out in the woods. While hunting with Albel, Rika met Gordon. At first, she nearly shot him with an arrow. After a time, they became good friends. As for the Moonlight Dragon, she broke Rika's hand which had once again put them on thin ice in terms of relationship. Personality Rika is a quiet person for the most part. When she gets angry, she will however turn into a loud firecracker. She has a short fuse for that matter. While on the quiet side, Rika loves to play pranks and make jokes. She can be quite playful in that manner but at the same time likes to get revenge for things. Sweets are Rika's weakspot and even moreso, blue roses. She hates being in large crowds and sitting through long conversations. Long periods of sitting in general bother Rika as she likes to move around.